Goku Blacks Rose
by ROSHERU2000
Summary: We all know what happened in the future trunks arc, or do we? What lies beyond the curtain on insanity? What is the real purpose of the Zero Mortal Plan, themselves or SOMEONE? Join me me behind the scenes of the deadly god duo of the extinction of the all mortals.
1. Chapter 1

So I hope all of will enjoy this short story. Enjoy!

The sounds of destruction and the dying breaths of humanity was pure bliss for the man in black. He wanted to cleans this world of filth, there was no hope for the mortals to learn, he had no pactience to teach then to avoid war. They say hes a monster, that has no love for human that make up the vast universes.

Humans must me eliminated, there must be order in his perfect world.

The day was done, Black decided to back to his log cabin in the woods. He land on the wood porch, Zamasu opened the sliding door with a tray of Tea, cup, and sugar. "Tea Time?" Black asked. "Tea Time." They both sat down to enjoy the cool air and bathing the in the moons light. Zamasu, gave a glace to Blacks clothing that has dirt, blood, and a few torn patches here an there. " Full-filling the Zero Mortal Plan would be a lot faster in you would just kill the boy and destroy their base you know." He stated. Black gave a cold glare at Zamasu. " The only reason I leave that boy alive is for my own reason, to get strong with this body, Once he breaks, I just go find myself a new play mate." Zamasu, puts his tea down and looked toward a setion in the mountains, Black looks down as well to see lights of lanterns. "I will take care of this." Black lowers himself down to the other mountain of trees to exterminate the parasites.

The was tree large men that decided to hide away on the mountain for safety, thought non of them new that that the man in black live there. " Where did you go little lady?" One said . "Yeah, we won't ya! We just want to play with you for a little bit." another said. " It's rare sight to find a woman of your state in a time like this, come on out, we can repopulate the earth once the kid kills the monster." One snikered

"Will keep you safe from him, come with us and will have lots of pleasure!" They shine their lights towards a thick group of berry bushes. Finding tricklses of bloods and shreds of a white cloth. " FOUND YOU!" a voice ecchoed. The woman screamed. Along the screams of the three men. The woman looked confused until she saw his shadow. She couldn't see his face, But the darkeness that made him even more terrifying.

" Crap! RUN!" The men scrambled and ran in the other direction though it will do them no good. Turning his ki to a blade in his hand, He jet torwards, ticaptating them. The woman stayed still. There was no sound. Then with a subben jerk was she pulled her arm, Coming face to face with the monster. But to her suprise he looked any normal man. The way he looked at her seemed soft and gentle but the force that held her said something else. She felt so safe for some reason. She can't seem to make herself hate him. The only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Thank you…" Blacks grip slightly loosened, but his face grew confused. "Why would thank me?" She only looked down, as if ashamed, " Those man were going to do terrible things to me, so I ran until you came along. All three of those man were to die in prison, but ascaped when to came to earth. I just wish I can play the debt to you." Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. " How about this, you can be my servant? Once I kill all of humans of humanity, I'll save you for last but if you screw up, I'll just evaporize you with your planet" He gave chuckle. Dropping her on the ground, she asked while she rubbed her wrist. "I'll do it. What should I call you then?"

He looked to face her, " Don't act familar with me, But anything will do, mortal..."


	2. Chapter 2

She head felt heavy, she see anything in front of her all except the darkness of the night. She shivered by the cold brisk wind. She slowly began to open her eye to find that she was being lifted in the sky on the murders shoulder. She was to shocked to move.

Black looked at her with a crooked smile. " your awake, human." He lands on the porch, the door opens to Zamasu. " Your back." He looked at the woman on Blacks Shoulder. " I didn't know we were taking in a stray..." He said with disgust. Black through the poor woman on the floor like a rag doll. " This mortal and I have made a deal. She had agreed to be our first maiden of godly shrine, or Utopia, until we eliminate all mortals. She will be the very last mortal to exist." Black chucked coldly. Zamasu only frowned in disgust. " Do you honestly believe I would want to live under the same roof as a mortal?" Black frowned. " Well how will we keep this house clean. This is the only place away from that filth. You are always away and I am busy getting rid of this infestation of pests."

Zamasu looks at the woman on the floor then looked around the the house with clothes thrown and trash everywhere. He gave a long sigh." Fine... But if she screws up once, the her times up." Black eyes lit up like a child. The corner of his eye the woman noticed his expression. He quickly regained his composer. " I will be taking my leave, I trust you will take care of this." Zamasu walked out the door flying out into the night sky. Black looks at the woman. " I suppose you would need a name if you would be staying her as my personal maid. What should I call you, human?" The woman was very surprised. It was hard to look at him. This monster, or something even worse than that. But his face didn't match what he was trying to express. Nothing matched at all. Like his She looked down flustered. "M...my name is Yuri." Black frowned. " Your name is going to be Neko." She smiled.

" Neko?! What kind of name is that?" Yuri spouted. " if you hate it that much, I could just kill you here and now." He put his hand stretched out in Her face. " Nekos fine..." She quickly responded. " Hmf, you can sleep on the floor and you can start cleaning tomorrow. I will be gone in the morning. This place should be spotless, ningen."


	3. Chapter 3

I will make this chapter a lot longer than the last chapter to make it up to you for being really late and I am so sorry! T-T Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

That night, Yuri silently cried herself asleep. Awoken by a bird crowing before the dawn. She sat up and looked around in the dark. She hugged a pillow to her chest. Small tears began to crawl down her face, hoping that yesterday was all just a bad dream. Why did it have to be her of all people? Having her time left on this earth having to be some maid for this monster, just waiting to be killed off after everyone else does. All of her hope was gone, was this ever going to end?

A creak in the wood startled her, she hugged the pillow like a child whos afraid of the dark. Black came out the dark seperating from the shadows with a frown. "What are you doing on the floor? Well?" He asked. Yuri sat there on the floor in silence. He walks to the part of the room turning on the lights. " Mortals are sure are stupid, you can't respond or turn on a light. Pitiful…" She slowly got up from her spot and slowly back away, hoding the pillow as a shield. " You should start you job here human." He opens the door about to walk out, " If this place isn't up to my standards, I should just destroy you along with this tiny planet, Neko…" Yuri gulped. " Ok…" She whispered. " Oh? So the human can speak." He smirked and went off his way. Yuri let out a loud sigh. She looked at the huge mess to clean. The whole house looked like a teens room, except bigger.

She puffed up her chest and held her head high. " Well, this place isn't going to clean itself. It would be good to get myself busy besides mopping." She rolls up her sleeves, pulls her hair up is a large mess bun. She looked down at her white dress. " I wonder it there are CLEAN clothes around this house. But I seriously doubt it." she said scasticly. She walked in one of the rooms spotting a large dresser. She lookes through it finding a cute pair of jean shorts and a pink short sleeve with a picture that happened to have a cat. Once she changed, She looked for a large bags and stated to shove all the clothes in one and trash in another. Once she was finished with that, she continued to dust, mop, wipe, etc.

The day begins to close. She layed past out, exhasted on the couch. House was warm and smelled of lemon and soap. Laundry flapped in the breeze outside. An object in the sky slowly floated down to thhe door. Black walks into the house. He looks around the house, he saw Everything is neatly folded and organized. He see Yuri on the couch, asleep peacefully. He stared at her for a few minutes. Her face looked soft and so innocent. He stretched out his hand, but then stopped. A loud grumbling sound filled the room, Neko began to move, she opened her eyes slowly. She sat up, rubbed eyes, snd looked straight up at Black. Hes face was red with embarassment. Nekos suddenly face turned alarm, her body became tense. "H-Hello. Welcome home…" another grumbling sound came from black. He turns his head away from her. " You, clean up the house well, I guess you get to live for another day…" He walked towards the other end of the room where the kitchen was. He looked into the cabinets and the fridge. He became frustrated and pulled out some stale bread. ' This is disgusting, a god such as myself having to eat this.'

Neko looked towards Black noticing the disgust on his face. She got up from the couch and walked at the edge of the kitchen. He looked at her as he was swallowing a stale piece of bread. She opened up the fridge, cabinets, and pulled out several ingredients. A smell started to fill the air. Black started at her from a distance while in a trance watching her cook. In the blink of an eye, She places a plate of a piece of beef, seasoned cherry tomatos and lettuce.

" Here, this is for you." She began to clean the dishes in the sink. He sat at the stool. He stared at it for a moment, he picked up the fork and took a bite. His mouth began to water, the beef melted in his mouth as soon as it touched his tongue, the seasoning was marvalous. He made a smirk, but then noticed neko smiling at him as if pleased, knowing what he thought of the dish. He quickly gained back his composure. " You did well for a ningen, but still not fitting for a god such as I…" He said.

" Seriously?" She pouted. " Fine, if you don't like it, then maybe I should just through it away." She joked and and reached for the plate. Black quickly pulled the plate way to avoid it getting it taken away. " I-I didn't say it was bad." he studdered. " You are really interesting…" Neko said who was laying on the couch. " What makes you say that, mortal?" Sipping the tea she had make for him. " You want to get rid of something that makes up this world. What is your real goal? It must be lonely…" When he finished his meal. " here mortal, take the plate so you can clean it." There was no response he turned around to find her asleep on the couch once more. He stared at her for a minute. Her face once again was gentle. "Hmf...Your are such a interesting creature."


	4. Chapter 4

Well Hello everybody I am really sorry and I know that it has been a really long time since I posted a new chapter. The reason for this is because I have started a YOUTUBE CHANNEL. I Voice the characters Kale, Android 21, supreme kai of time, and some guests. Please come check me out!

Youtube Channel: channel/UCdaKcWD7086R7xptH_q76SA?view_as=subscriber

Twitter: /kaleberserk

but don't worry, Ill keep writing if you want me too! Let me know! See ya soon!


End file.
